The Return Of Primus
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Autobots and Decepticons have made peace, but now Primus is coming. How will it go? Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.
1. Chapter 1

**Another wonderful story by guestsurprise, who owns Mya in this story. I only own Rachel and gave guestsurprise full permission to use her.**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro.**

* * *

 **The Return Of Primus**

Peace. Quiet. The war was finally over; the Decepticons and Autobots were finally at peace and were able to live in peace and harmony. Everything had been quiet on Cybertron now that there has been peace. But one night, the gentle silence was interrupted with a booming, but kind voice.

"Optimus Prime…," the deep voice cooed. Optimus immediately woke from stasis and heard the voice again. "I will be coming soon to see the progress that has been made on Cybertron between the Autobots and the Decepticons.

"Who are you?" Optimus responded, his baritone voice deeper than usual.

"I am Primus…," the voice then disappeared as if it was never there. Optimus quickly stood up from his berth and got on the intercom.

"All Autobots and former Decepticons meet in the bridge; I have something to tell all of you. Come immediately!" Optimus boomed. Within five minutes, all of them were present, exhausted, but present.

"What is it, Optimus?" Arcee yawned.

"Couldn't it have waited til morning?" Ironhide grumbled.

"No, it could not," Optimus responded. "I am glad you all have come; we have an urgent issue."

"What do you mean? We have no more threats from the Decepticons," Bumblebee beeped.

"But this is not necessarily a threat; we are about to receive a visit from a very important Autobot."

"Who?" Tracks asked as he began to rub his eyes.

"We are going to receive a visit from Primus." Optimus said softly. All of the Autobots and Decepticons gasped. They were all living in one large base now that they were on friendly terms.

"Primus?! He does not have a physical form!" Perceptor gasped.

"No, but he can create a hologram form for himself. Only this hologram form will feel and look like a normal Cybertronian." Optimus replied. "Where is Megatron?"

"Right here…," a voice responded. Everyone turned and saw Megatron come into view. For a former warlord, he looked a bit nervous. "We need to move the former Decepticons to another base."

"Why?" Arcee asked; she and the others were still learning to trust Megatron but they knew that so far he was not causing any trouble.

"Because Primus will wipe us out when he learns of all of the trouble that has been caused by the war!"

"Megatron…,"

"Decepticons, move out!" Megatron bellowed. They all began to pack their items and leave. Optimus sighed, but shook it off.

"We will get them back later, in the meantime, we must prepare. Primus is coming back," Optimus said confidently. But deep down, he was nervous; would Primus be pleased with his leadership or ashamed?

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **To guestsurprise: More, please. I'm hooked! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	2. Chapter 2

**Return Of Primus Chapter 2**

"We need to get out of here!" Bumblebee chirped. He quickly headed for the door, but Optimus stood in the way.

"Calm down. We are only receiving a visit from him. There is no reason to fear," he said, trying to block the panicking scout.

"You don't understand, Optimus. He will be displeased with all of us! Not just the Decepticons!" Perceptor added, trying to remain calm.

"Displeased?! He will probably want to wipe us out because we hurt so many planets and people!"

"That was not intentional! Those were the Decepticons not us!"

"Yeah, but we destroyed some things during those battles!"

"I know you all are fearful, but there is no reason to be afraid of Primus. Why would he want to destroy us after we saved the galaxy?" Optimus asked, now blocking the door more to keep them all from walking out.

"I am not fearful. I have done nothing wrong." Ironhide huffed.

"Oh yeah? Like when you almost killed those people when you threw a Decepticon into a tower!" Tracks countered.

"That was not intentional!"

"Well, Primus may not think so! I tell you all that we need to move to another location. I know he will probably be displeased with all of us." Arcee replied.

"No one is going anywhere. He will be arriving soon."

"What do you mean soon? Didn't he tell you when he was coming?" Ratchet asked.

"No. He only said that it would be soon." Optimus replied matter of factly. "But I know that when he comes he will want to see all of us."

"Well, he is not going to want to see me…," a sad voice whispered. Everyone turned and saw Blackarachnia come from the darkness. She still gave everyone the creeps, but they were learning to accept her. Optimus walked forward and gave her a gentle hug. He was truly a gentle giant.

"Why do you say that? That's not true."

"Optimus. I am not longer a Cybertronian. I am a mutant. Although I am at fault for my changes, I am still not as beautiful as I once was. He will be repelled by me!"

"Don't say those things!" Arcee said, walking forward.

"My dear. It's true. I must stay out of sight. Remember I am at fault for some deaths as well. I was not always at peace with you all."

"Yes, we know. But that is no reason to run from Primus. He will find you, just like he would find all of us if we tried to escape." Ironhide replied in a soft manner.

Suddenly, everyone heard a boom and everything went still! They felt the planet shake a bit and everyone was forced to their knees because of the shaking. Once it was over, Optimus was the first to check on his comrades.

"Is everyone alright?"

"Sir…I can't breathe…," Bumblebee mumbled. Optimus looked down and saw that the scout was pinned by his chestplate. He chuckled and helped the scout to his feet.

"Apologies Bumblebee." Optimus smiled as he rubbed him gently on his head. He then turned and saw all of the Autobots staring at the door in horror. They all heard strong, but soft footsteps coming closer and closer. Optimus stood to his full height and prepared himself. Someone large was only a few feet away from the door.

"He's coming…," Arcee gasped in horror. She then ran out of the room, followed by all of the other Autobots. Optimus, Rodimus, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Perceptor were the only ones who did not flee. Rodimus tried to go, but Optimus managed to grab his shoulders and hold him in place.

"Not so fast!"

"O-Optimus! Sir! Please release me!"

"Do not be afraid, Rodimus. I doubt that Primus will harm you."

"I was a terrible leader when you were gone; he will not be angry…HE WILL BE FURIOUS!" Rodimus said, desperately trying to get out of Optimus' grip, but it was no use. No Autobot had a chance of escaping Optimus' grasp….not even Bulkhead!

Just then the footsteps stopped only a few feet away from the door. But the person did not come inside.

"Why isn't he coming in?"

"We don't even know if it is Primus. But whoever it is is large." Perceptor added.

"But why won't he come inside?" Rodimus asked.

"He may sense fear or uncertainty."

Just then the footsteps started quickly walking around the base, sounding like they were heading to the back door, leaving everyone puzzled.

"Where is he going? Why is he heading to the back door?!" Ratchet said, now confused.

"Wait a moment…didn't everyone head to the back door so they could be out of sight when Primus came?" Bulkhead asked.

"Yes…," Perceptor replied. They suddenly heard a big boom and a deep chuckle. After that came a short scream in surprise! It wasn't long before Arcee came in in pure shock!

"The back door! It's blocked! None of us can get out that way!"

"And the other doors are blocked too!" Tracks said as he ran in!

Optimus chuckled, but could not help but be a bit nervous.

"Well, Autobots. I warned you that Primus would want to talk to all of us. If that was him out there, then he has just made it to where you all have nowhere to go. There is no escape except the front door of the base."

At that moment, they now heard the large footsteps heading back towards the front door and someone or something was now pushing the door open! Whoever it was was coming in!

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: I'm loving this so far! Can't wait for more. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Return Of Primus Chapter 3**

The door slowly opened and a large being stepped through the door. He was taller than every Autobot in the room and everyone gasped. This was no ordinary Autobot; Primus had come in hologram form. Optimus blinked his optics a few times and saw Primus slowly approach him.

"Optimus Prime…,"

"Welcome, Primus," Optimus said, bowing in respect. Primus smiled and gently helped him to stand upright.

"Do not fear, Prime. You have done well…,"

"No Sir; I have failed as a leader and it has taken many, many years for this war to come to an end…,"

"Optimus…,"

Optimus could feel Primus gently put his hands on his shoulders. He then felt Primus gently squeeze his shoulders in a friendly manner.

"Do you think that I have come here to scold you?"

"Sir…I…,"

"I did not come to scold you, Optimus Prime. I have come to celebrate with you and your men. You all have returned peace back to the galaxy and I wanted to welcome you back to Cybertron personally."

Many of the Autobots were in shock! Primus himself wanted to congratulate them?! It was almost too hard to believe! Then, as if reading their thoughts, Primus turned around and began to scan the room and he held his arms open wide.

"Come, Autobots; I am not here to harm you. Welcome back to Cybertron," he smiled warmly. The Autobots cheered and ran to Primus, letting him hold them in a large hug (well most of them; there were too many to hug all at once). Primus then turned and gave Ironhide, Ratchet, Perceptor, and Bulkhead a handshake. They graciously accepted and also bowed in respect for the ancient bot. But there were some Autobots missing. Optimus looked around the room and noticed that Hot Rod, Bumblebee, and Blackarachnia were gone.

"Where are they?" Optimus thought out loud. He then narrowed his optics when he saw two tunnel shafts had been opened and a tunnel that led to the basement was opened. The three all escaped different ways!

"No; they can't run off. Primus needs to speak with all of us," Optimus said to himself as he observed the shafts. He then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Is everything alright, Optimus?" Primus asked.

"We are missing three Autobots…,"

Primus nodded and then scanned the room, as if looking for someone. He lifted his neck a little more and then began to walk near the left wall.

"Hot Rod…," Primus spoke softly. Hot Rod was still quietly in the shaft hiding; he did not want to see Primus. He felt like he did nothing but cause a huge mess in the first place! He was the reason Optimus got seriously hurt in the war and he felt like he was a terrible leader before Optimus was revived once more. Feeling deep surges of guilt, Hot Rod quickly squirmed backwards and zipped down the tunnel. Hearing the unusual sound, Primus followed the sound and saw the tunnel where Hot Rod had been. He chuckled a bit in amusement and then noticed the other two shafts. Primus then turned to Optimus with a gentle smile.

"Not to worry Prime; I am aware of the 3 Autobots who are missing. You need not concern yourself with this matter. I will find each of them personally." Primus said with a slightly sly smirk and then he began to walk deeper into the Autobot base, searching for each of the 3 Autobots who were hiding from his presence!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: What do you think will happen next?**

 **To guestsurprise: Excellent chapter! But I do feel for Hot Rod, Bumblebee, and Blackarachnia. Meeting a bot that is the size of a planet can be very unnerving. Hopefully, Primus can calm them down. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Return Of Primus Chapter 4**

Hot Rod sat silently in the darkness and could feel a small tear come to his optics. He felt like he was nothing but a failure and now he knew that Primus and Optimus were looking for him!

"I can't face him; Optimus died once because of me. I bet Primus just wants to tell me how disappointed he is in me," Hot Rod said quietly. His eyes then shot open when he heard large footsteps closing in on him! "That's impossible! How could anyone find me in here! I'm the only one who knows of this secret part of the base!"

"Hot Rod…where are you?" a deep voice asked.

"Oh, no!" Hot Rod gasped. He then heard the door to the small room open. Because of the location it was too small for Primus to fit. But that did not stop the large bot from gently knocking on the door.

"Hot Rod…it's me…," the voice cooed softly. Hot Rod's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Come out, Hot Rod…we need to talk…,"

"Ssssssssir…don't hurt me…please…,"

"Don't be afraid…please come out…,"

"I know that I'm no good, Sir, but…,"

"Don't speak like that…come out…,"

"Sir…I don't…,"

"Hot Rod…,"

"Sir, please…let me stay here…I am ashamed to speak with you." Hot Rod said honestly, now hanging his head in shame. He then felt the door open and a large hand reached in and grabbed him by his arm. He struggled as he felt Primus pull him closer, but he managed to break free for one moment. Key word…One Moment. Hot Rod then changed into his car form and tried his best to outrun Primus.

"Hot Rod! Not so fast!" Primus said calmly as he literally jumped in front of Hot Rod and grabbed him in his car form. He then picked him up and gently began rubbing the top of his hood.

"Soldier…transform…we need to talk."

"Sir, please…let me go," Hot Rod begged. Primus then arched a curious brow and began to gently scratch on Hot Rod's tires. Hot Rod cried out in laughter and tried to get out of his hold, but this is Primus we are talking about. If he didn't want you to escape, you had no chance whatsoever.

"Hot Rod…," Primus chuckled. "If you won't transform, then I'm going to help you."

"Sir! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH PLAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Then transform, soldier…,"

"IHIHIHIHHI CAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAN'T!"

"Oh, I think you can…," Primus chuckled as he gently scratched harder on the tires and then began to gently scratch the underside of the car! Hot Rod lost it!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA PRIMUS! NOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!"

"Will you transform?"

"YEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PLAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

At that moment, Primus stopped and Hot Rod transformed into his Autobot form. Primus placed him gently on the ground and Hot Rod looked up into the strong face of the ancient bot.

"Hot Rod…I have come to speak with you."

"I know…I know I was a failure, Sir…," Hot Rod said sadly as he turned his back on Primus. Primus gave a small smile and placed his hands on his shoulders and turned him around to face him again.

"That's not what I was going to say Hot Rod. I have come to tell you that I'm proud of you." Hot Rod's entire face was in pure shock! "You were a great leader when Optimus was away and he and I both agree that you did wonderful at leading the Autobots."

"I wouldn't say that, Sir…"

"But I do say it. And now you need to believe it." Primus said softly.

"I agree." A voice added. Both turned and saw Optimus walk in. He walked over to Hot Rod and placed his hand on his back. "You are young and need training, but you still make a fine leader."

"Thank you. Thank you both. And Primus, please forgive me for running! I meant no disrespect! I just…,"

"Don't apologize, young bot. You were fearful. But I came to give you peace of mind. I believe in you and I know that your journey as a leader is still beginning. But I am proud of you!" Primus smiled as he hugged the young bot softly.

"As am I." Optimus smiled as he too hugged Hot Rod. Hot Rod hugged them both and felt tears stinging his eyes! The two greatest bots in history didn't believe he was a failure! This was the best day ever.

"Now that that is settled, go and join the party," Primus smiled as he nudged Hot Rod towards the celebration room. Hot Rod nodded and went in happily.

"You sure have a way with young soldiers," Optimus chuckled.

"Like you?" Primus said as he cocked a curious brow.

"I'm no longer young," Optimus said playfully.

"Compared to me, you are." Primus smiled as he patted him on the back. "Now…who else is on my list?" At that moment both of them smiled at each other.

"Bumblebee." Both Primus and Optimus said at the same time.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words; Looks like Bumblebee is next! How do you like it?**

 **To guestsurprise: I'm loving it so far! I can't wait to see Bumblebee's reaction. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Return Of Primus Chapter 5**

Primus began walking through the Autobot base when he heard frantic beeping. He followed the sound and saw that Bumblebee was trapped with his leg stuck in the shaft. The shaft closed on his leg and it was hurting him badly.

"Gosh, this hurts," Bumblebee beeped out loud.

"Bumblebee…hold on! I'm coming." A deep voice cooed. Bumblebee turned in horror and saw Primus coming towards him quickly.

"NO! OH, NO!" Bumblebee gasped. He then yanked his leg free, causing him so much pain that he began to limp. He was also leaking Energon from his wound.

"Bumblebee! Come back! You're wounded!"

"P-Please, Sir! I'm alright!" Bumblebee bleeped back, trying to hurry and get to a safe spot.

"Don't run away from me! I'm here to help you!" Primus called back as he quickened his pace.

"This is hurting too bad; I can't move any faster…," Bumblebee gasped as he finally decided to make a desperate move and run out into the rain! Optimus then got a glimpse of the panicking scout running out the door.

"Bumblebee! Where do you think you're going?!" He boomed out. He was about to go after him, but he felt Primus gently touch his shoulder.

"He won't get far, Optimus. Allow me." Primus said softly. He then transformed into the biggest airplane anyone had ever seen and flew out of the base.

Meanwhile, Bumblebee was trying to escape into the Cybertron jungle when he suddenly heard a deep voice.

"Bumblebee…where are you?"

"Oh, no!"

"You know I will find you. Come here."

"Please, Sir! I didn't do anything!"

"I am not here to harm you. You are wounded."

"I'm fine, Sir!" Bumblebee said, fearful that a bot the size of the planet wanted to see him.

"You're leaking Energon. Come out of those bushes."

"B-But…,"

"Then Bumblebee, you leave me no choice…," the voice said, with a hint of amusement. Bumblebee then gasped in horror as the Cybertronian plants around him grabbed him and spread him out wide like an eagle and forced him to where he couldn't move.

"W-what's happening?! LET ME GO!"

"Remember, young scout…I AM the planet you are walking on. Now I have you where I want you." The voice cooed out. At that moment, the yellow scout could feel heavy footsteps heading his way!

"HELP! Optimus, sir, please help me!"

"Now, young scout…why do you fear me so?" The voice asked, now getting closer.

"B-Because I was the one who accidentally set that city on fire on Earth while fighting with the Decepticons."

"Oh, so that was you, huh?" Primus said, now coming into view.

"YES! IT WAS ME! NOW PLEASE, LET ME GO!" Bumblebee said in complete horror now that the large bot was in front of him. At that moment, Primus quickly grabbed his face and looked deep into his optics. Bumblebee could see Primus looking very concerned about him.

"Young scout, calm yourself…I don't want you to shut down because of your fear. I won't harm you."

"B-But…,"

"Shhhh…easy there…now calm yourself, Bumblebee, now listen. I am not going to harm you. Many Autobots made mistakes in the war. What's most important is that the war is over." Primus said, now lifting the scout's chin.

"Yes, Sir…thank you, Sir…," the scout whispered, calming down.

"Now, I'm going to clean up your wound and then later on, I want you to join Optimus and I in the global base room for refreshments."

"The global base room?! That's only for the most esteemed, the most honored…and AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bumblebee began laughing because Primus let the plants tickle him under the armpits.

"My my, now you're feeling better, aren't you?"

"STOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHP SIR! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"You did not answer my question. Are you feeling better young scout?"

"YEAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH PRIMUHUHHHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHUS!"

Primus chuckled and then told the plants to release the scout. He gently helped Bumblebee to sit up and then looked at him straight in the optics.

"And to answer your statement…yes, it is for those who deserve honor, and yes, I want you to join us." Primus smiled warmly. Bumblebee smiled warmly and hugged Primus with all of his might. His eyes then widened in surprise of what he did.

"Oh no! Sir, forgive me…I!"

"No need to apologize, young scout. It's fine. Now I think it's time for you to go and let Ratchet finish cleaning these wounds up." Primus said warmly. Bumblebee nodded and then turned to give Primus one more hand shake.

"Sir, thank you for everything. And thank you for understanding. I'm so sorry for running like a coward."

"All is forgiven, now go and get those wounds cleaned up." Primus smiled, giving him a friendly pat on the back. After Bumblebee walked back inside, Primus shook his head in a friendly manner and then took off to find the other Autobot he needed to see.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you all are liking it so far! Primus caught Bumblebee at last! ;)**

 **To guestsurprise: I'm loving it so far! I'm interested to see how it will go with Blackarachnia. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Return Of Primus Chapter 6**

Blackarachnia looked around sadly, hoping that someone would not see her. She rubbed her arms up and down, sad of her appearance.

"A mutant; that's all that I am." She whispered sadly. She then looked at herself in a dirty mud puddle, ran her hand over her smooth and beautiful head, and began to walk on. She was beautiful, but she didn't consider herself to be.

"I don't want to mess up the Autobots' future. Primus will want to destroy all Decepticons for sure. I must pretend to be vicious like I used to be so that he won't suspect that the Autobots took pity on me. If he finds out I was friends with them, he may destroy them too!"

As she was planning what she was going to do, she heard large footsteps closing in on her. Her eyes widened in horror as the large and ancient bot emerged from behind the Cybertronian trees.

"Here goes nothing," she whispered sadly. "Ha! Come to destroy me have you! Well, you won't get away with it," she called out. But her legs were shaking badly.

"I see…so you do not fear me at all, Blackarachnia?" Primus asked, now coming closer.

"I-I-I f-f-f-f-f-ear no one! As a powerful mutant, I fear no one," she called out, trying to keep her voice from trembling.

"Come here, Blackarachnia," came the calm reply.

"With all d-d-d-due respect, I am not a fool."

"I see…so you fear absolutely nothing…,"

"Yes, Primus…I fear…AH!" She screamed as the bot ran forward and grabbed her around her waist. In her fear, she bit him hard on his arm. Realizing what she just did, she looked and saw the ancient bot didn't even flinch.

"Primus…Sir! I didn't…," she could feel tears stinging her eyes as she then squirmed with all her might out of his grasp and took off running.

"Blackarachnia! Stop!" He commanded, now chasing after the sad, but beautiful mutant.

"Please! Just leave me be!" She said, now horrified that she bit him AND her bite had absolutely no effect on him! "He's going to kill me now!" She whispered to herself.

"I am not going to harm you! Stop!"

But she kept running as fast as she could, hoping that she could find some refuge from the ancient bot. She looked ahead and saw an old damaged spaceship. It was small, only large enough for 2 people, but it served a good purpose of hiding.

"I can hide in there," she thought as she ran inside and crouched down. It wasn't long before she heard gentle footsteps heading her way.

"Where are you, young one?" Silence.

"Come now, Blackarachnia; it's not every day an older Cybertronian gets to gaze on such a beautiful femme."

"Did he just call me beautiful?!" She whispered in pure shock! "I'm the ugliest Cybertronian on the planet!"

"I wouldn't say that….remember I AM the planet so I would know," came a telepathic response, causing her to squeak in both shock and surprise. She heard a deep chuckle, knowing he was amused by all of this.

"Yes, I can enter your thoughts when I need to and right now I want you to come out."

"What?!"

"Yes, I know where you are," came the amused reply and suddenly she heard something grip the top of the ship. "So, will you come out on your own accord, or do I have to come in after you?"

Silence once more.

"Alright, I haven't taken anything apart in a long time," Primus chuckled deviously. He then started tearing the ship apart with his bare hands.

"He's going to take this entire ship apart?!" She gasped quietly, now feeling sweat pouring down her face.

"Blackarachnia, where are you?" He cooed.

Silence.

"You can't hide from me forever. I know you used to be a Decepticon, but you are forgiven. You all are forgiven. And I'm not going to stop until you all come back to the Autobot base for the celebration. We are no longer separated. We are a family." Primus cooed sweetly.

"I can't come out," she whispered to herself. However, she forgot that Primus could read her thoughts! He cocked a curious brow and then began to break off more pieces of the ship. At one point, he had a clear shot at her and could see her, even though she didn't know this. Smiling, he stretched his arm into the ship and gently wiggled his fingers into her side.

"AH! OH MY GOSH!" She jumped in surprise.

"I see you are ticklish…," came a deep chuckle.

"N-No! I'm not!" She gasped, trying to see where his hands came from. She then screamed in shock as she saw both of Primus' hands enter into the ship and began tickling both of her sides!

"P-primus! AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP! I DON'T WANNA BITE BY ACCIDENT!"

"Go ahead, Blackarachnia; as you see, it does not affect me." Came the amused reply.

"SIR! AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA STOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

"I won't stop until you come out of the ship," came the reply, this time with a devious glint in it. She then screeched in shock as he literally took both of her hands in his hand and pinned her down on the ship floor! He then used his free hand to tickle her stomach! She lost it!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA LET ME GO! AHAHAHHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA STHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

"Will you come out?"

"WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAT?!"

"Answer the question, my dear, or I will keep going…,"

"AHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA SIR! I'M UGLY! PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH LET MEHEHEHEEHEHHEHEHEHEH STAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAY!"

"No." Came the determined and strong response. "You are not ugly, and I'm never letting one of my own escape me." After a few moments, he stopped and let her rest. She then looked in amazement as he ripped the rest of the ship apart and picked her up gently from the floor. He then held her to his chest and gently rubbed her head. She looked away sadly, but he turned her face to look at him again.

"You are beautiful, Blackarachnia…now you need to believe it." Primus said softly as he kissed her gently on her forehead. She gave him a tearful smile and then wrapped her arms around his neck. He nuzzled deeper in her neck, gently shushing her and rocking her gently. At that moment, she also felt someone nuzzling the other side of her neck! She jumped in surprise and felt that it was Optimus! Now she was sandwiched between them!

"I have never thought of you as ugly," Optimus cooed, gently nipping her neck in a gentle manner.

"O-Optimus, that tickles," she giggled, now feeling him nuzzling deeper.

"Do you believe us now?" Primus asked.

"Well, I…heeheeheehee…," she began giggling because both bots were nuzzling further and further into her neck, making her laugh. She was still amazed how both of these large bots were even able to reach her neck at all due to their size!

"We won't stop til you believe you're beautiful…," Optimus said, now nuzzling a bit harder.

"And until you agree to join the rest of us; you are not an outcast. You are family," Primus spoke as he too nuzzled further. The gentle and ticklish nuzzles were too much too bear and she finally broke.

"Alright! Alright! I heeheehee believe heeheee you!" Once they stopped, she hugged both bots with as much strength as she could.

"Thank you. Thank you both for believing in me and loving me. Perhaps, I can try again to belong to…a family."

"Welcome home, Blackarachnia." Both bots said as they gently hugged her once more.

"Thank you!" She squealed happily, this time jumping on both of them, making them both laugh as they all headed back to the base. Upon entry, Primus turned once more and looked out into the distance.

"In the morning…I am coming for you, Megatron." The deep voice cooed over the distance.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: So he captured Blackarachnia; now Megatron is next!**

 **To guestsurprise: A very excellent chapter! :) I'm eagerly looking forward to what happened when Primus finds Megatron. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Return Of Primus Chapter 7 Final Chapter**

Megatron was in the middle of cleaning his gun when he heard screams of terror and fear. He turned around and saw Starscream hurdling through the air in pure horror. No one harmed him, but he was petrified over what he saw!

"Lord Megatron! He's coming! He's on his way to destroy us all!" Starscream panicked.

"Calm yourself before you bust something important, Starscream."

"He's going to be the death of us all!"

"I knew this day was coming, but you need to be calm. If we panic in the face of death, what kind of Cybertronians are we?" Megatron replied, although his spark was racing in fear. An ancient robot the size of a planet is already terrifying, but if you were the reason why this whole entire war started then you REALLY have some explaining to do.

"I will keep him busy while you all go back to the Autobot headquarters; when I give the word go and seek Optimus' assistance. He will help you," Megatron replied, now drawing his sword.

For a few moments, there was nothing but silence until they heard large and heavy footsteps heading their way!

"Megatron…," the voice called.

"He's here…he's here…," Starscream kept repeating fearfully.

"Stand your ground," Megatron ordered. "Do not leave until I give the word!"

"Megatron…," the voice called again.

"SIR!" Starscream panicked.

"Not yet, Starscream…," Megatron hissed, becoming agitated with his panicked state. The other Decepticons fell back in fear as their leader stood in the doorway, bravely between his men and whatever was heading their way!

"Lord Megatron…," a Decepticon began.

"Do not worry about me…you all prepare yourselves for flight and for battle if need be." Megatron ordered, now feeling Energon sweat pooling down his face.

Suddenly, the footsteps and voice stopped altogether.

"Sir…where is he?"

"I am not sure. But he is near…stay alert." Megatron commanded, now looking all around him.

"Maybe he has decided to leave us in peace," Soundwave added.

"Unlikely. He may be trying to get at me first. Men, if I go down, you…," Megatron didn't even get to finish because at that moment, the doors burst open and all of the Decepticons yelled in shock. Megatron was the only one who was barely able to keep his yell inside of him.

"Megatron…," Primus spoke loudly as he took a few steps forward.

"NOW!" Megatron yelled. And with that, the other Decepticons sadly hesitated, not wanting their leader to die for them. Megatron got into a battle stance and looked over his shoulder.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! I SAID GO! NOW!" He commanded, now using that deep and imitating voice that he used when he was a warlord. The Decepticons bowed quickly in respect and began to run and fly away to seek the Autobots' help for protection!

But Primus didn't even flinch; if anything, Megatron was terrified because he had a smile in his voice when he spoke!

"Megatron…put your sword down."

"I cannot do that, your majesty…,"

"I am not here to harm you, Megatron. I am here to bring you back with the rest of the Cybertronians."

"I do not belong with them, your majesty; I am a Decepticon."

"WERE a Decepticon. You are no longer a threat to the galaxy or to this planet. I have come to welcome you and your men home." Primus grinned as he walked closer to the former warlord. Megatron's eyes opened in surprise as Primus literally grabbed his sword and gently tossed it to the side, now coming for Megatron himself.

"Lord Primus…your majesty! Please, no closer!"

"Why? Why do you fear me, Megatron?" Primus asked, quickening his pace a bit.

"I fear no one!" Megatron huffed, trying to keep some dignity and pride.

"I see…so you will not mind if I do this…," Primus answered as he lunged for Megatron. Megatron let out a slight yelp in shock and barely managed to avoid the ancient bot.

"Megatron…you cannot avoid me forever!"

"Why do you wish to capture me?!" Megatron asked, barely dodging another grab from Primus.

"Because I can tell you do not believe my words when I mention peace. Therefore, it is better to show you rather than explain." Primus answered, now lunging again and pinning down Megatron under him. The former warlord struggled, but it was no use! Primus had him. Primus then transformed into a large plane and took Megatron away from his own base!

"LET GO! UNHAND ME!" Megatron ordered, trying to sound fearless.

"I have no intention of releasing you before it's time and I would not continue to ask for release if I were you…,"

"WHY NOT?!" Megatron replied, now becoming terrified.

"Because it will only stress you more. I am not capturing you to harm you Megatron."

"B-But…,"

"I said calm down," Primus chuckled. At that moment, Megatron felt gentle surges of electricity from inside of the plane! Megatron couldn't help but chuckle a bit; it wasn't enough to harm him, but the surges were loosening his Cybertronian muscles and giving him a slight tickle at the same time due to the sensation.

"L-Let me out of here!" Megatron pleaded, now trying to push the door open.

"Not so fast," Primus responded, now giving him stronger sensations. He kept the warlord trapped inside of his airplane mode, knowing that if he let him go, he would continue to run from him. Primus chuckled as he heard Megatron chuckling a bit more.

"Megatron? Is that laughter I hear?" Primus asked in an amused tone.

"Of course not, your majesty!" Megatron replied, now trying to sit up and look more dignified.

"Are you certain, Lord Megatron?" came the curious response. And at that same moment, Megatron's eyes began to water as the sensations became worse!

"Oh no…no…no…no…," he said as he fought to keep it in.

"Megatron…you can't hold it in forever," Primus chuckled as he intensified the surges. Soon, nothing but booming laughter was heard inside the ship.

* * *

Meanwhile, Optimus was outside and waiting for Primus to return when he heard deep laughter from inside the ship. He cocked a curious brow and approached Primus the minute the ancient bot landed. Once Primus opened his doors, Optimus arched a curious brow and placed his hands on his hips. He saw Megatron struggling to stay on his feet and he was simultaneously wiping his eyes and trying to look as if nothing had happened.

"Megatron? Was that laughter I heard?" Optimus chuckled.

"Of course not, Prime. You must be hearing things." Came Megatron's defiant response.

"Hmm…are you certain? Because I thought for sure…,"

"Enough, Prime! I was just having a conversation with Primus; all you heard was talking." Megatron replied.

"Megatron and his men have agreed to join the celebration." Primus responded, now transforming into bi-pedal mode.

"How did you capture them when I ordered them to leave?" Megatron asked.

"I used the Cybertronian jungle to capture them and transport them here. Remember, that I am Cybertron," Primus smiled. Megatron and Optimus chuckled for a moment, but then bowed and knelt down in awe of the ancient bot.

"I deeply apologize, Primus, that I caused this war and that I am responsible for so much despair." Megatron said sadly.

"You are forgiven, Megatron. You and Optimus can now lead your teams together in peace; your new mission is to spread peace throughout the galaxy now that the war is over. Now rise, my sons." Primus smiled as he helped the two on their feet.

"Thank you, Primus…for the second chance." Megaton smiled warmly.

"But I still do not think you were being honest about not laughing earlier," Optimus teased.

"Prime, hold your tongue!" Megatron huffed. He then began to walk inside when he all of the sudden received 2 electrical shots to his back that tickled him badly!

"AHAHAHA STOHOHOHOP!" He burst out. He then turned around and glared at the two. Both Optimus and Primus were standing there and chuckling, both responsible for delivering a well-aimed shot to Megatron's shoulders' and back.

"It appears your shoulder blades are a weakness Megatron," Optimus chuckled evilly, now walking quickly towards the former warlord. Megatron's eyes widened in shock and almost fear! To see both Optimus and Primus being in a playful mood was almost too much for his spark to bear!

"Prime! You'll pay for this! Don't come any closer!" Megatron said in surprise as he then ran into the base with Optimus hot on his heels. And for the first time in Cybertronian history, all of the Decepticons and Autobots had a peaceful celebration. The Decepticons ran over to Primus to express how sorry they were and they were forgiven as the ancient bot hugged each and every one of them. Primus was not only their guardian; he was a father to each and every one of them. And this was the time to welcome all of his children back home.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it! It was truly a blast to write!**

 **To guestsurprise: And it was a blast to read! Great story, guestsurprise! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	8. Chapter 8

**For those of you that asked guestsurprise for a bonus chapter, here you go! ;)**

* * *

 **Return of Primus: Bonus Chapter Finale**

Megatron ran back inside and the others chuckled as they saw Optimus hot on his heels!

"PRIME! STOP THIS MOMENT!"

"Then stop running, Megatron!" Came the cheerful response.

"NO! I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO TRY TO DO!"

"If you're not ticklish, then you shouldn't be running!" Optimus said as he then pounced on Megatron and they went rolling on the floor. Both of them wrestled until Optimus got the upper hand!

"Now then, you have one moment to confess," Optimus chuckled.

"PRIME, GET OFF OF ME THIS INSTANT!" Megatron growled, now shoving on Optimus' chest.

"For a former warlord, you still have a temper," Optimus chuckled once more.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"No."

"PRIME! YOU HAVE ONE SECOND TO GET YOUR TIN HIDE OFF OF ME!"

"Now calm down, Megatron. I think Optimus has a point." Primus chuckled as he walked in and saw the two titans struggling for the upper hand.

"Primus! Make him release me!"

"Not so fast. Optimus, I believe Megatron is the only Cybertronian that needs an attitude adjustment from the war." Primus chuckled.

"WHAT?!"

"I agree, Primus." Optimus smiled deviously. And with those words, Optimus dug his fingers into Megatron's arm pits!

"PRIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIME! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Megatron belted out as he began to jolt from side to side, trying to knock Optimus off!

"What's this? Laughter?" Primus said as he arched a curious brow. He then knelt down and gently began scratching Megatron's abs.

"WHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHT?! NOHOHOH! NO, NO! PRIMUS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAVE MERCY!" Megatron laughed as he pushed to get Optimus off of him.

"Now just relax and let it go," Optimus chuckled now attacking the former warlord's neck.

"PRIHIHIIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIME! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

"My my, aren't we frustrated." Optimus laughed.

"And we know how to fix that," Primus chuckled as he now began tickling Megatron's sides!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH NO! NOHOHOHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!"

"What about here?" Primus asked.

"PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Or here?" Optimus cooed.

"OPTIMUS! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hmmm, let me make sure his wiring is alright," Primus chuckled. Megatron's red eyes widened as big as two large dinner plates and he began thrashing even more.

"NO! PLEASE NO! NOT MY WIRING! I'M FINE!"

"I think he needs some rewiring too."

"PRIMUS! NO! PLEASE NOAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Megatron belted out as Primus opened his chest plate and began gently tickling his wires and Optimus leaned up and began blowing some dust off of his wires. IT TICKLED HIM LIKE CRAZY!

"NO! NOT MY WIRING! NOT MY WIRING! AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" Megatron begged. Primus then nodded to Optimus and he nodded back, signaling Megatron needed a break. They ceased their playful attack and Megatron fell back on the ground as Primus closed his chest plate. Optimus then gently got off of him and kneeled beside him.

"Are you alright, Megatron?"

"Prime…one day…you will greatly…regret this…," Megatron panted out. But he still had a smile on his face so his threat was very empty.

"Now Megatron, do you need another attitude adjustment?" Primus joked.

"NO! YOUR MAJESTY, PLEASE NO!" Megatron begged. Primus and Optimus laughed and helped him to his feet. Once he was standing, Primus briefly turned his back and Megatron whispered something quickly to Optimus and Optimus smiled deviously. Once Primus turned around, he saw the two looking at him with the most evil smiles.

"What are you two planning?" Primus asked curiously, now getting a bad feeling about this.

"Oh, nothing…," Optimus smiled cunningly.

"Just a little term the humans refer to as payback!" Megatron smiled evilly as he pounced at Primus!

"MEGATRON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Primus laughed as he caught him, but Megatron quickly squirmed free and climbed onto his back and began gently scratching Primus' shoulder blades! Primus immediately began to roar in laughter.

"MEGATRON! GET OFF OF THERE!" Primus laughed, now trying to reach back and grab him.

"OPTIMUS! HURRY! WE NEED HELP!" Megatron ordered, trying to avoid Primus' hands.

"Bumblebee! Hot Rod!" Optimus called loudly over his intercom!

"Blackarachnia!" Megatron yelled loudly over his intercom!

"COME AND HELP US!" Both Megatron and Optimus yelled at the same time. Within a few moments, all of them ran out and saw both titans tickling the large bot!

"GET BACK HERE, OPTIMUS!" Primus boomed as he went to grab him so he could tickle him crazy.

"HOT ROD! MOVE YOUR TIN HIDE AND HELP US!" Optimus yelled, barely dodging Primus.

"ON IT!" Hot Rod laughed. He jumped on Primus torso and began tickling his sides.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHY ROHOHOHOHOHOD!" Primus belted out. He then cocked a curious brow and reached his hand down and gently used his index finger to tickle Hot Rod's abs!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA BUMBLEBEE! NOW!" Hot Rod laughed. Bumblebee laughed as he pounced on Primus' leg and began tickling his knees!

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHA BUMBLEBEE!"

"Tickle, tickle, Primus!" Bumblebee laughed.

"BUMBLEBEE! YOU LITTLE AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH TROUBLEMAKER! COME HERE!" Primus laughed out. He then reached down behind Bumblebee and began tickling his shoulder blades.

"AH! NOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH PRIMUS NOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOO!"

"Oh my, does that tickle, tickle, tickle, young scout?" Primus teased.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH BLACKARACHNIA! HELP!" Bumblebee laughed.

"GOTCHA COVERED!" She cheered as she jumped up on Primus neck, sat on his shoulders, and tickled the sides of his neck.

"BLACKARACHNIA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH RELEASE ME!"

"I've got you, Primus!" She giggled.

"AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHHAAHAHHAHAHAHAH ALRIGHT MY DEAR! YOU'VE ASKED FOR IT!" Primus roared in laughter. He then turned his head backwards where he was facing her.

"AH!" She said in surprise.

"You've asked for it…," he said deviously as he then began blowing raspberries right in the middle of her stomach!

"AH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHP! She squealed. She then tried to stand up, but she couldn't move because his raspberries were so ticklish! He then began planting fast and ticklish kisses on her stomach too!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PRIMUS NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Optimus! NOW!" Megatron said as he saw Primus now reaching back again, trying to grab him.

"I'm trying, Megatron!" Optimus said. At that moment, Optimus wrapped some vines around Primus and it pinned the titan's arms to his side, letting the rest of them tickle him.

"WHAT?! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA YOU LITTLE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAA TROUBLEMAKERS! RELEASE HEEHEEHEEHEE ME!" Primus laughed as they continued to tickle him.

"Consider this payback," Megatron smiled.

"For tickling us crazy!" Bumblebee giggled.

"We needed to have some fun too!" Blackarachnia laughed.

"And to show you some affection too!" Hot Rod chimed in.

"To thank you for welcoming us back home!" Optimus smiled warmly.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! RELEASE ME OR I WILL NOT BE MERCIFUL WHEN I AM FREE!" Primus laughed out. That caused all of their optics to open wide! And they all stopped, knowing Primus' revenge would be awful if they didn't stop! Once they stopped, he easily broke the vines and stood up, towering over all of them. He cocked a curious brow and then grabbed them all in a bear hug. He smiled down at them warmly and pulled them close to his beating spark.

"Welcome home, sons and daughter, welcome home." He whispered as he cuddled them to his chest.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Here it is! This is the final/bonus chapter! I won't be adding on anymore to this story, but I really hope you all enjoyed it! It was a pleasure to do this for you! :)**

 **To guestsurprise: A perfect ending to a fantastic story! Excellent job! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
